<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Road Trip by sydwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961493">Road Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites'>sydwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CHARLIE BARBER ONESHOTS &amp; REQUESTS [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marriage Story (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Piss Play, Pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smutty goodness, Urolagnia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's yours and Charlie's one year anniversary. So, he wants to take you up north for the weekend.<br/>Unfortunately, your pregnancy has taken quite the toll on your bladder...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CHARLIE BARBER ONESHOTS &amp; REQUESTS [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Road Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written based on a request from tumblr.</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For yours and Charlie’s one year anniversary, you decided to spend the week road-tripping all throughout New England. You were super excited about it and so was Charlie, who’s always wanted to do a lengthy visit rather than his night in Maine, which he doesn’t like to talk about.<br/>Let’s just say that moose are not his friends.<br/>Your alarm rang this morning at 6am, disturbing you from a peaceful deep slumber, making you groan and roll over again. Charlie laughed and got out of bed, walked around to your side and picked you up off the bed and into the bathroom. He placed you down onto the cold tile floor, making you shriek and try to jump back up into his arms again, resulting in him almost falling.<br/>After grabbing your slippers, you padded back into the bathroom and began your morning routine while Charlie watched you, unable to keep his hands, body, or lips off of you. He littered your skin in wet kisses as you (tried to) brush your teeth, inevitably giving up after about a minute.<br/>He nuzzled his nose against your neck and cheek. “Happy one year anniversary, bug.”<br/>You smiled softly at the name. Charlie’s called you that ever since the two of you got together; it’s short for “bugaboo.” Hearing the nickname brings a smile to your face each and every time he says it.<br/>“I can’t believe it’s only been a year.” You retort, thinking back to all the amazing memories you’ve had with Charlie already, somehow remembering each one like it was yesterday.<br/>He can’t wipe the grin from his face as he resumes peppering kisses on every inch of your exposed skin, making you shiver and erupt in goosebumps.<br/>“Baby, I’ve got one more surprise for you before we leave.”<br/>His eyebrows furrow in confusion as he meets your glance in the mirror. You duck away and grab the special little box from your nightstand, bringing it into the bathroom for Charlie to open. He keeps looking at you suspiciously as he opens the lid, pulling out the plastic stick and staring in awe at the small plus sign in the middle.<br/>He froze for a second before looking back down into the box and pulling out the ultrasound picture of Baby Barber. His hands were shaking as the tears filled his eyes, so overwhelmed with emotion.<br/>Both of your tear-filled eyes met each other before you choked out, “I’m pregnant, Charlie.”<br/>The test and photo were promptly placed on the counter before Charlie had swept you up into his arms, spinning you around as the tears fell from his cheek. He immediately pulled you in for a passionate kiss, allowing you to taste his salty tears as you combined them with your own.<br/>His hands trailed down to your stomach, affectionately cradling it with his hands. “I-I can’t believe it, Y/N. How far along are you?”<br/>“About seven weeks.” You said, watching as Charlie’s eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed pink.<br/>“H-Halloween night?” He asked in a shaky voice, temporarily reliving the embarrassment. You nodded. “I started feeling really nauseous and fatigued all of the sudden, so I went to the doctor and they told me that I was pregnant.”<br/>Charlie still couldn’t believe what he was hearing, unable to comprehend the fact that he’s going to be a father again in less than eight months. He almost broke down in tears again but held himself together, moving his hands up to cup your cheeks.<br/>“You’re carrying our child, Y/N.”<br/>You smiled and nodded, a tear falling down your cheek. “Baby Barber.”<br/>His bottom lip quivered while he pulled you in for another hug, holding you flush against him in this silent embrace before pulling away.<br/>You chuckled and ran your hand through his hair. “We actually have to start getting ready to go now, dad. Let’s enjoy the privacy while we still can.”<br/>He huffed in amusement as he let you go, but not before landing a solid smack on your ass, making you yelp in surprise.<br/>“Charlie!”<br/>Your knee was bouncing rapidly as you passed over into Vermont, slowly losing hope of finding a rest stop anytime soon.<br/>You really, really have to pee and Charlie starts to catch on, placing a hand on your thigh.<br/>“What’s wrong, bug?”<br/>He looks over and meets your desperate glance as you chewed on your lip.<br/>“I have to pee, like really badly.”<br/>His face contorted into a thinking face, quickly searching for the nearest rest stop, groaning when he read that it was 50 miles away.<br/>You began to whimper and shift in your seat as your bladder filled up. Suddenly, your hand came down on top of his and you looked over at him with wide eyes.<br/>“C-Charlie, pull over, now.”<br/>He worriedly looked around, sighing in relief when he spotted a spot just ahead. As soon as the car stopped, you’d jumped out and ran to the edge of the woods.<br/>“Damn it!” You cursed as you wrestled with your leggings. “Baby, can you come here and help me out?”<br/>Charlie rushed over and kneeled down next to you, hands on your shoulder. “What do you need me to do?”<br/>You groaned and tilted your head back to look up at him. “Can y-you hold my legs up while I go, please?”<br/>He gulped. “S-Sure, bug, anything you need.”<br/>His front pressed against your back as he leaned over and held onto your thighs, soon hearing a sigh escape your lips and the quiet stream trickle through the brush. He held back a groan when he accidentally looked down and saw the light yellow liquid steadily streaming out, pushing his hips back so that you couldn’t feel his growing erection.<br/>You finished and Charlie helped you up, shielding you with his massive body as you pulled your leggings back up around your hips.<br/>“Oh, thank you baby, that feels so much better.”<br/>Charlie forced a smile and nod as you reached up to leave a peck on his lips before walking back to the car. He watched you walk for a moment, still in somewhat of a trance as his mind kept replaying that moment over and over again.<br/>He quickly ran over to the car and hopped in, starting the engine as you settled back into your seat.<br/>“This baby is reaking havoc on my bladder, you have no idea.”<br/>His head nodded as he fought back another groan. “Y-Yeah, I remember, um, Nicole s-saying the same thing.”<br/>You chuckled. “I can assure you that this is not the last bathroom break we’ll be taking before reaching the lodge.”<br/>Great. Charlie inwardly cursed. More bathroom breaks.<br/>—<br/>It took all of twenty minutes before your bladder was full again and begging to be emptied. Your knee began to bounce again and Charlie noticed it out of the corner of his eye, lowly groaning when he felt his erection stretch the crotch of his jeans one again. He had just willed it down to half-hard.<br/>His hand settled above your bouncing knee, steadying it. “Do you have to go again?”<br/>You looked over at him and chewed on your lip, nodding. “Yes.”<br/>He kept driving and kept looking around for places to go, but there were none. No good places to pull off either. <br/>Every one of your breaths became whimpers as you grew more and more desperate for relief. <br/>“C-Charlie, I don’t think I’m gonna make it. I have to go so fucking bad.” You reached around and thankfully found an old blanket in the back of the car, quickly putting it on the seat below.<br/>Charlie was embarrassingly hard at this point, thinking about how fucking sexy you’d look pissing yourself in the car. You finally looked up at him and bit your lip.<br/>“Charlie, I can’t hold out any longer. I’m gonna piss myself, shit, I’m so sorry.”<br/>He growled and began rubbing the hard bulge in his jeans, immediately catching your eye and making you smirk. <br/>“Baby, do you wanna…watch?”<br/>His eyes went black. “Fuck Y/N, y-you’d let me to watch you piss your pants?”<br/>You giggled. “If you want to.”<br/>The car was soon put into cruise control, giving Charlie the ability to stroke himself while looking at you. <br/>“I do, I wanna watch you, bug.”<br/>You smirked. Who knew your husband was so kinky? Your head fell back against the seat and your legs spread open, fingers rubbing over your crotch.<br/>“You wanna watch me make a big mess in your car, Charlie?”<br/>He groaned and sped up his strokes. “Fuck yes, I do. Go ahead, m-make a big mess in your pants and on the fucking b-b-blanket, shit!”<br/>You gasped. “Shit, I can’t hold it anymore, gonna pee myself baby.”<br/>His eyes went wide and he had to stop stroking himself in fear of orgasming from just your words. <br/>“Go ahead kitten, make a mess for me. Make a big mess in your yoga pants, piss all over the blanket, fuck.”<br/>Your eyes went wide as you finally let go, allowing yourself to start peeing. Charlie watched with intent eyes as the small patch in your leggings grew to a large spot encompassing your entire crotch.<br/>“D-Dirty girl, making a big f-fuckin’ mess in my car.” He grumbled as his strokes resumed, palm moving rapidly up and down his length. <br/>Your lips released a series of whimpers and moans as you emptied your bladder onto your leggings and the blanket below.<br/>“Oh fuuuuuuuuck, feels so good Charlie.”<br/>A thin sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead as he began fucking into his own hand.<br/>“I b-bet it does, god you look so fucking filthy like this. Look at you with your fucking legs spread nice and wide for me so that I can watch you piss yourself, fuck! I’m gonna c-c-cum soon.”<br/>You smirked and sat up a little bit off of the blanket for him to see the puddle that had formed there. “Oh no baby, I really did make a mess of myself. Look, baby, look at what a messy girl I am.”<br/>He took one downward look at the blanket and roared, shooting his release into his hand and the carpet below. “Fuck!”<br/>You sighed in relief at your emptied bladder while Charlie took a few moments to come down from his climax, shifting the car out of cruise control before the flat road came to a curve.<br/>You chuckled. “I think I’m gonna have to change my pants.” You bit your lip when an idea popped into your head. “Baby, are there any rest stops on our way that have showers? I’m feeling awfully dirty and I need you to help clean me up.”<br/>Charlie growled while you pulled out your phone to look up rest stops. Luckily for you and perhaps for Charlie as well, there was one about ten minutes down the road. He put it in the navigation and pressed down harder on the gas pedal, speeding along the Vermont countryside. <br/>—<br/>Charlie had practically jumped out of the car and ran over to you, swinging the door open before grabbing you and some towels, rushing towards the shower rooms. <br/>He tossed the soiled blanket in the trashcan as he entered, quickly putting you down in front of one of the showers. His eyes were black as he starts undoing his shirt and jeans. <br/>“Take all that shit off and turn on the shower.” He grumbled and you chuckled, turning on the shower before stripping naked in front of him. Charlie’s hungry eyes watched your every move before he finally pounced, grabbing you and closing the shower curtain behind him. <br/>His lips attacked your neck as your hand trailed down his chest to wrap around his erection, which was standing at attention already. Charlie growled into your mouth and took your ass in his large hands, pulling you closer to his body. <br/>You pushed gently on his chest and he pulled away, panting lightly. <br/>“Take me Charlie, any way you want baby, fuck I’m so wet for you.”<br/>He smirked. “Get on your knees.”<br/>Your eyes widen and you drop to your knees in front of him, lips now only inches away from the leaking head of his cock. His finger came down to tip your head up, making you look at him.<br/>“I’m gonna pee all over your chest, kitten, cover your tits with my piss. Is that okay with you?”<br/>You nodded without hesitation. “Yes Charlie, I’ll take whatever you give me, baby.”<br/>A loud moan escapes his lips and he immediately positioned his tip at your chest, groaning as the stream began.<br/>“Oh f-fuuuuuuuck.” <br/>He looked down at you with hungry eyes as his warm pee runs down your chest and he almost loses it when your hands came up to cup and massage your breasts. Your back arched and you let out a few exaggerated moans for him.<br/>“Yes Charlie, piss all over me, cover my tits in it. Fuck baby, you’re peeing so much, gonna get me all dirty again.”<br/>His head falls back as he finishes up, flicking the last few drops from the head before looking back down at you, taking in the sight below him. It took mere seconds before his cock was fully hard again.<br/>You bit your lip and continued to grope your breasts. “Did you like that, baby? Did you like pissing all over my tits?”<br/>He whimpered and thrust his hips forward into his palm. “Y-Yes, fuck I loved it. Loved covering my filthy little slut wife with my piss, so fucking desperate for me that she’d take my fucking piss.”<br/>“Always for you, Charlie, only for you. I’m your dirty little wife, baby.”<br/>His tongue darted out to lick his lips as you rose from the floor, pressing your body against his. <br/>He grinned devilishly. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard. Turn around and put your hands on the wall, legs spread and ass out.”<br/>Once you were in position, Charlie lined up and pushed in without warning, immediately filling you up with his thick cock. His thrusts picked up their pace and his hips began to slap roughly against your ass, jolting your body in time with his movements.<br/>“C-Charlie, fuck baby, fuck! So good, fucking me so good.”<br/>Your words made his cock throb as he pounded you, body slowly tipping forward to press against your back. He paused for a moment before adjusting his angle and resuming his brutal pace. You shrieked as his cock reached and rubbed every single sweet spot inside of you.<br/>“Christ, oh fuck Charlie! Keep going just like that baby, keep fucking me just like that. Fuck, I’m gonna cum soon baby, can’t last much longer with you fucking me like this.”<br/>He was grunting with each movement now as your walls tightened around his girth. “That’s my dirty little girl, cum for me! Cum around my big fat cock, c’mon kitten!”<br/>When his fingers grazed your clit, it was all over for you, immediately rocketing you into climax. “C-C-Charlie! Oh fuck, I’m coming!”<br/>Your slick quickly coated his length and with a few more thrusts, Charlie was coming as well. He buried his hips deep inside of you as his release shot into you, warm ropes of cum painting your walls. <br/>His hot breath tickled your ear as he came down from orgasm, panting in your ear before his lips covered your exposed skin in kisses. You sighed when he pulled away, suddenly feeling cold from the loss of his body against yours. <br/>He held your hips and turned you around to face him, meeting you for a kiss on the lips. You pulled away and smiled up at him, delighted to see that he was wearing an identical one as he looked down at you. <br/>Both of you quickly rinsed each other off before drying off and getting redressed, gathering up your dirtied clothes on the way out. Before you reached the car, lifted you up and spun you around in his arms while encapsulating your lips in a loving kiss. <br/>Charlie pulled away and you ran your hands through his hair.<br/>“Happy one year anniversary, Charlie.”<br/>He chuckled and planted another kiss on your lips. <br/>“Happy anniversary, Mrs. Barber.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>syd &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>